A Chain of Hearts
by breathlessnightxx
Summary: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that. SxS, OOC, AU/AT
1. Same Old Morning Routines

**A/N**: Chapter 1! :D Ok, so I originally wrote this story with a COMPLETELY different story line, but I kinda like this new plot better… O.o its more sarcastic :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_Words screaming in my head_

_Why did you leave_

_And I can't stop dreaming_

_Watching you and him_

_-Learning to Fall, Boys Like Girls_

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Same Old Morning Routines**

God gave us our memories so that we might have roses in December.

-J.M. Barrie

* * *

**Prologue:**

I never expected to fall in love, but then again I don't think anyone did.

I stared out the window of the airport watching his plane leave. I was supposed to say goodbye but I chickened out at the last minute; after all, he thought I never liked him to begin with and it was all his damn cousin's and parents' fault. His plane finally left my vision, its tail disappearing into the fluffy white clouds. I sighed.

My grip loosened on the flower in my hand, a rose to be exact. I had wanted to give it as some sort of message or peace offering but, honestly, would me giving Syaoran a flower really help my situation? Exactly. The petals on the rose were still perfectly smooth and unwrinkled, all in their rightful place despite the amount of times I had started playing with them while trying to work up the courage to say goodbye. Its stem was perfectly straight, no unwanted cracks, line, or dents anywhere. It was a perfect rose for the perfect guy and yet I deserved neither.

For the first time I was aware of a dull ache in my palm and looked down. My grip had been so tight on the rose that the thorns on the stem penetrated my palm. Blood had trickled down my hand to my arm slowly but by now it was completely dry. I stared for a moment before an ironic smile worked its way to my face. Grasp the rose too lightly, it might fall out of your clutch. Hold it too tightly, the thorns jab into you. Suddenly I felt like my relationship with Syaoran was never going to work out from the beginning. Fate had played its cards and we played ours. I bet high and lost. Now I had nothing.

I sighed and turned away from the window, leaving the airport, but not before throwing the rose in the garbage.

**Chapter 1:**

I honestly didn't mean to wake up every day, my body just happened to run on a different clock than everyones. I was late—again—and had to be in school in nine minutes before I was marked late. So obviously I was running around my room like a tornado, trying to brush my hair and teeth, pull on my uniform, grab my bag, and slip on my shoes as fast as humanly possible.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, wondering how on earth I managed to make it downstairs without tripping and breaking my neck or forgetting something important like my underwear. I slipped out the door and locked it, tucking the key into my pocket before racing down the pathway that led away from my now empty house.

Running down the sidewalk and through the streets, I smiled and gave a cheerful 'good morning' to all the people I knew…which just so happened to be basically everyone in town. Tomoeda was a small town located far outside the city of Tokyo, Japan that got almost no tourists, no publicity, and god forbid should they ever get a new student at the only public elementary and high school within a thirty-mile radius. Like I said, far outside the city of Tokyo; aka: the middle of nowhere.

So when I walked into the school building—which, although belonged to a very small town, was quite huge and expensive looking)—and down the empty halls towards my locker I wasn't expecting to see anyone there. Obviously you can just imagine my surprise when I turned the corner only to see the most breathtakingly beautiful boy blocking my locker. He seemed to notice me because his head turned towards me and for a second I _swear _I could hear his hair actually swishing in the air.

With his head turned to me I could finally see his eyes, an odd amber color with flecks of gold in them, that seemed to match his unruly chocolate brown hair perfectly. His body was slightly tanned and his body can really only be described as perfect; no acne, hard-rock muscles, and pearly-whites.

Because his handsomeness had managed to overcome me there were really only three words running through my head. No they aren't 'I love you' or 'Marry me please' or 'Who are you.'

No, I was more thinking along the lines of 'What the fuck?' Like I said, you just don't see new students that often in Tomoeda. And no matter how mouthwatering and panty-wetting this guy seemed to be, that didn't change the fact that we haven't gotten a new student in I can't even remember how long. Suddenly I realized his face had frozen before a mask of confusion and disbelief covered his face.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked incredulously in a musical voice that currently left me speechless and thoroughly paralyzed.

When the boy realized I wasn't going to answer he muttered a 'whatever,' slammed the locker door next to mine shut, books in hand, and made his way down the hall to class.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that my face turned beet-red realizing what I must have done. I groaned loudly at the thought that now he problably thinks I'm some mentally disturbed chick who needs help. After all, how many people can say their first words to somebody are 'What the fuck?'

* * *

**A/N:** Yupp, I completely changed the story line :D So you gotta review and tell me if you liked it or not! Btw, sorry if some of it seemed cracked up. O.O too much hot chocolate today :D

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	2. Mentally Challenged

**A/N**: Enjoy :D And thank you to **ALL** my super, fantastical reviewers! …which just so happens to be only two people… :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category:** Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_-Right Here, Miley Cyrus_

**Chapter 2: Mentally Challenged**

Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I'm yours forever.

-Anonymous

* * *

Morning classes sucked.

What kind of sick person would create something that makes you get up at 7 o' clock in the morning?!

Well…in my case it's not exactly _that_ early…but you get my point.

So there I was sitting in one of my oh-so-wonderfully-spectacular morning classes, which just so happened to be Japanese, that our…er…"extraordinary" principal walked into the room like he owned the place, clad in a purple suit, and pink and purple polka dot tie, his bald head shining in the fluorescents.

It's like I said, 'extraordinary.' Aka: a freaking weirdo.

Yup, so there he is just standing all high and mighty where he was probably milking this for all it was worth considering how he never gets to go around and into the classrooms (besides for the fact that he's **principal**).

Ok, now I'm nice, as you _already_ know.

So I'm just going to give you an advanced warning of what our principle's voice sounds like.

Imagine a dog.

Imagine a dog playing fetch with its toy.

Imagine that toy squeaking, in a fascinatingly high pitched, annoyingly irritating, and maddeningly infuriating tone.

Yeah, that's his voice.

But no worries-I brought ear plugs.

ANYWAYS.

So there I was, ear plugs and all, sitting at my desk in Japanese, just daydreaming out in the clouds when I was so rudely interrupted by none other than gay man himself!

_--gasp--_

I never would have guessed!

I looked up when someone tapped my shoulder expecting some ugly man to be yelling and screaming about 'proper adequacy and manners', but instead I found myself looking up and into a pair of gorgeous amber eyes, that I now realized had flecks of gold in them depending on the light.

And-dun, dun, dun, DUN-I was rendered speechless by those incredibly empowering orbs of delectable, scrumdidilyuptious yummy, yummy goodness.

While I was frozen, and the teacher and principal seemed to be saying something to the class which failed to hear considering that I was still staring up into the boy's entrancingly captivating eyes, I managed to look at the rest of him.

I'm sure if this was an anime or manga, I'd have blood spurting out of my nose, and everyone else's, just at the sight of this god-like creature standing before me, despite the fact that I'm a girl.

He had gorgeous locks of chocolate brown hair that stood up everywhere, making it seem like he never brushed his hair although if you looked closely you could tell he attempted **numerous** times.

As my eyes raked down his body, I took in his muscular arms and legs, and most probably a six pack underneath that shirt of his.

And lucky me, when my eyes finally made their way back up to his, I could see a small smirk playing on his lips, his eyes staring at me defiantly, telling me that he _had_ seen me checking him out.

I felt the blood rush to my face, and knew that that betraying bright shade of red was plastered on my face.

"H-Hi," I stuttered in what was supposed to be a powerful voice, but came out more like a squeak.

Great, now Baldy's got **me** squeaking.

"Aren't you the um…girl from before?" he asked.

Well, there might as well be no blood left in the rest of my body except for my cheeks.

"O-Oh! R-Right! You! Um…"

He really must think I'm mentally challenged or something, 'cause he gave me some weird look and kept walking, sitting in the desk behind me.

I sank down into my seat a bit, the blush fading a bit but still quite potent.

It was then that I heard Baldy and what's-his-face-Japanese-teacher calling my name.

"MS. KINOMOTO!"

"Yeah," I said finally coming to attention, sitting up straight.

"Because you didn't hear my before," Baldy said while glaring daggers at me, which might I add I gave right back to him only mine were much more effective, "I will repeat myself. As all of us could tell you have already…met…Mr. Syaoran Li…."

After that, I kind of slid back into La-La Land again.

So Syaoran Li was his name.

An incredibly mouth-watering name for such a mouth-watering boy: BINGO! It fit.

A musical chuckle behind me snapped me back out of my daydream and into reality, which was just in time to hear someone say, "Honestly, she acts like a space cadet sometimes."

Ooooh, he's got it coming big time…

"Listen here Baldy," I said getting up from my desk to glare deathly at the person who had spoken, "I don't think you're one to talk considering your purple suit, and pink and polka dot tie. I mean we get that you're gay and all, but seriously, what planet are _you_ from?"

A somewhat lame comeback, but it seemed to work considering how his face turned from an embarrassing shade of red to an angry-beyond-belief shade of purple and blue.

I'm just that good.

And to prove my point, I even allowed myself to be sent to the principal's office along with Baldy here.

Because I'm just amazing like that.

* * *

**A/N**:Reviews make authors happy…especially me! So **REVIEW!** Go on; just click that little go button! You know you wanna! ^^

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	3. And Let the Battles Begin

**A/N**: Sugar rush O.O :D Enjoy chapter 3! Sorry it's late! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_

'_Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anymore more, more, more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

'_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making sense to me_

_-Untouched, The Veronicas_

**Chapter 3: And Let the Battles Begin**

Love is like war; easy to begin but hard to end.

-Anonymous

* * *

I hate my teacher.

I hate the principal.

I hate this school.

And I hate stupid Syaoran Li.

Those four things were currently running through my mind.

Well…that and the fact that the color of the walls looked more like pee than beige, but that's besides the point.

Oh yes, Baldy so nicely gave me a fuuuuuuuuull week of detention.

Fun, right?

But wait, there's more.

Guess who has detention with me?

That's right: '_Him_.'

Or better yet, let's call him '_It_.' That describes him better.

So '_It'_ got landed in detention along with me.

And now here we were, bored out of our lives as the teacher who was supposed to be watching us snored away, drool dripping down from the teacher's mouth and onto his neatly pressed, blue dress shirt which **definitely** shows wet stains.

I sighed loudly and slumped down in my seat, arms crossed over my chest, very much annoyed that I was in this situation.

'_It'_ on the other hand decided to try and entertain himself by tapping his pencil continuously and at a fast pace.

Unfortunately, '_It'_ has NO sense of rhythm at all, and so what was supposed to be 'Circus' by Britney Spears sounded more like someone bulldozing a building.

_'It's'_ tapping finally stopped, and I sighed in relief…

…Until it started up again, seeming like _'It'_ was attempting to drum to 'Womanizer.'

Oh, the wonders of Britney imitations.

"Seriously, do you have some infatuation with Britney Spears or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The drumming faltered for a second, before picking right back up where it left off.

"Would you _please_ stop with the tapping?!" I hissed, glaring at '_It_.'

Finally, '_It'_ looked at me with a bored, yet superior look.

"Why? It helps drown out all of your sighing. Plus, you're really…well…I guess I could use boring, but monotonous is more accurate," he said carelessly, and starting the tapping only instead of 'Womanizer,' it was now 'Burning Up.' "It keeps me occupied."

Wow.

Britney Spears **and** the Jonas Brothers.

He must have had a really bad childhood…

"Congratulations, Captain Jackass, you actually used a word with more than three letters," I snarled sarcastically.

And then what he said sank into my head, and my eyes flashed in anger.

"What do you mean I'm boring?"

He stared at me as if I was missing some big piece.

"What, you mean I don't know how to have fun?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

He laughed shortly, his eyes darting to the floor for a second before making their way back up to me, his only expression disbelief.

"Sakura, we-"

"Kinomoto," I corrected him.

He groaned loudly, earning a loud snore from the teacher.

Both our heads snapped in the direction of the front of the room, where the teacher seemed to still be fast asleep…only now along with drooling, he was sleep talking.

"No mommy," he murmured, "don't go…the dandelions will eat you…give me my fairy back you dumb unicorn…"

Don't ask me _how_ this guy got his masters.

After a few more snores, Syaoran seemed satisfied and continued.

"Fine, Kinomoto then. It doesn't matter. Look, all I'm saying is that we're in detention for two **hours**, and all you're doing is sulking at your desk!" he said, his voice rising with every word.

"Um, maybe we should keep it down a-"

"I mean I know we've known each other for, what? Six hours? Not even? But hello! I'm stuck in here too you know! And if it hadn't been for you and that big, fat mouth of yours, neither of us would be here right now, let alone the rest of the week!"

I snapped.

"Oh, so now you're blaming it on me!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it. He was blaming **me** for getting him stuck in here!

"Obviously, who else's fault would it be?" he asked me, making it sound like he thought I was a complete idiot.

I got up angrily from my desk, hands slamming on the desk, and he imitated me.

Both of us were glaring at each other, trying to get the other to back down.

Let me tell you right now, it was not working in the least bit.

So much for the scary image…

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh, look who's talking!"

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're not Little Miss Perfect either. Especially not looking like that," he said, adding the last part more to himself, but I still heard it.

I gasped.

"Take that back!" I yelled.

If my glares sent little daggers at him before, they were now completely slicing him…

Ah, the image of a 20 foot butcher knife chopping him up made me smile.

And that smile seemed to make him think I was a super-weirdo-freaky-psycho-chick with mental problems and a multi-personality disorder….which he wasn't so far off about really.

"I'm not taking back what's true," he said smirking, thinking he now had the upper hand.

Which was true.

He found my weakness: my appearance.

Well then fine, if he thought I was ugly, I would just have to make him uglier.

And let the battles begin.

I grabbed a small gold tube from my bag and held it up triumphantly, like I was holding up a gold trophy I had just won at a championship game.

He looked at the little item confused.

Figures; he was a guy and wouldn't know what it was.

With satisfaction, I took the cap off and twisted the bottom, making something very, very red appear at the top.

A girl's number one weapon: lipstick.

Oh yes.

I'm evil.

He stared at it in horror.

"You wouldn't," he said, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh yes I would," I said grinning.

I launched myself at him; weapon in hand, a battle cry rang through the air.

I crashed into him sending both of us toppling to the floor where we proceeded to wrestle, his hands trying to keep my hands away from his while my hands struggled against his strength, which might I add was a lot-I mean seriously, he had to work out for like five hours every day to get that strong…which now that I think about it would make sense considering the size of his muscles.

**ANYWAYS**.

Finally, I managed to get a few good swipes at his face with the lipstick, leaving a couple of long trails of cherry red across his face.

Angrily, he flipped me over so I was now on the bottom and grabbed my hand forcefully, pushing my hand towards my own face and smearing some all over me.

I exhaled in aggravation and tried rubbing in some of the lipstick that was already on his face.

In the end, we both had red splotches all over our faces, still rolling over one another to get the upper hand.

"You are _so_ dead when we get out of here," he hissed at me, his eyes still glaring at me.

Damn that guy could glare for a long time.

Sometimes he reminds me of Jackie Chan…don't ask me why. He just does. It's a thing.

So Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be was going on and on about how he was going to kill me over and over until all the pretty red stains came off his cheeks before I realized our position.

And he seemed to have felt me tense up and realize the same thing because suddenly all his babbling was cut off.

And it was in that very same awkward moment that the door burst open revealing two band geeks in uniform laughing, their feet carrying them inside the room.

Their heads turned, and their expressions froze in place, words dying from their mouths.

So the four of us just stared at each other.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

So maybe before wasn't _so_ awkward…this sure as hell blew that out of the water.

And I can tell you **exactly** why these two boys were frozen in the doorway.

My hands were raised, finally resorting to violence since nothing else was getting through his thick head, but they were frozen in mid-air at the sight of the two boys.

Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be on the other hand was pinning my wrists on the floor to keep my hands as far away from him as possible, which in reality seemed to have made our bodies pressed together even more.

Well let's see…

Lipstick smeared: check.

Cheeks flushed: check.

Very suggestive position: check.

Well let's just hope these two boys didn't know anything about sexual relationships.

Unfortunately, something very noticeable in their pants led me to believe that they did.

Which sucked.

Like, really, REALLY sucked.

_Wonderful_.

I could feel my cheeks blush bright red, and I'm sure Syaoran had the same reaction.

Still staring…

I slowly raised myself off of Syaoran, but I slipped and fell right back on him.

I could see him wince at the blow and he helped me this time, his hands gripping the side of my arms with his strong and sturdy grip.

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassed so only he could hear me once the both of us were standing upright with a red hue still present on our cheeks.

Syaoran threw an irritated glance at the two boys who quickly took the hint and ran off, and even having the sense to close the door to the classroom quietly.

Dammit! How was he able to have control over people like that when I didn't even have that kind of control over myself?!

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!"

I turned around and came face to face with none other than Mr. Unicorn Man himself.

Wow…I have _really_ got to stop using names like that…

Anyways, there he was, Mr. Unicorn Man standing there in his soaked dress shirt, an angry look on his face. Hmm…I wonder why…

"Run!" Syaoran yelled.

We ran through the door as fast as we could, me miraculously not tripping over my own two feet and Syaoran somehow managing to keep me and him both from slamming into any unlucky bystander in the hallways.

Mr. Unicorn Man on the other hand was screaming after us to stop like we were a couple of kids playing a prank on the cranky old neighbor. Ahh, good times, good times.

We finally made it to safety, and I was huffing and puffing to catch my breath (maybe I should start working out more...), and Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be was laughing his stupid, little, perfect ass off.

"That was—"

Said stupid Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be interrupted me with a **very** loud "AWESOME!!!!!"

I pressed my finger against my ear a couple of times before glaring at him, an annoyed smile on my face.

"Well, Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be, I think all of **CHINA** knows how awesome that was."

He stared at me weirdly.

"You dork! I can't believe we just ran away like that! Now we're going to get into even more trouble!" I yelled.

He was still staring at me weirdly…

I just looked back at him.

"…What?" I asked. I wondered if I had a booger or something from lunch on my face…

Then I realized.

I sighed.

"I called you Mr. Jackie-Chan-Wanna-Be out loud, didn't I?"

He nodded, but kept staring.

"Figures," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He just kept on staring at me with those gorgeous eyes off his...

I really _am_ a super-weirdo-freaky-psycho chick...

* * *

**A/N:**Soooo, did you like it?? Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was way longer than the other ones cuzz those were just like…prologues I guess you could say. This was where the plot starts :D yay! Anyways….

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	4. What Do We Call This?

**A/N**: **CAUTION:** This chapter was written with extreme sarcasm on large doses of sugar and fan-girl over-obsession. :D sorry for the super late update. It sucks to have writers block, believe me. And sorry for the extreme weirdness of the beginning of this chapter…I just…no, I don't really have an excuse. :3 enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_Wish that I could buy you all the flowers in the world_

_Say I'm sorry oh, a half a million times_

_Wish I could erase the fact I am not a perfect man_

_It sounds like such a capitol idea_

_-Aye Julian, Meriwether_

**Chapter 4: What Do We Call This?**

Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect; it means you have decided to see beyond the imperfections.

-Anonymous

* * *

Okay, so maybe he didn't think I was so weird…

After my super fantastical plan to run away from the room I now like to call, 'The Room of Sexual Encounters and Ecstasy'—also known as the Room of SEX, which I will delightedly take credit for—Syaoran and I sorta formed this…well, I'd call it an acquaintance, but that might be pushing his limits.

My limits? Well, once you've named a room SEX after being in a room with a guy you've talked to maybe twice, there's really no other limits to go beyond.

Okay, I lied.

So it wasn't really my plan that got us out of detention with Mr. Unicorn Man, Syaoran really did think I was a freak, and I really did have my limits with the kid—I mean for god sakes, he acts like he freaking owns the place and he's been here for what, five seconds?!

But hey, at least there's still the Room of SEX.

…which now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't go spreading that around…who knows what these perverted little people will think, especially with the word SEX. God, who would name a room such a thing?

I opened the door to my history class and sighed in annoyance. There sitting in the desk behind mine was none other than Syaoran Li, that stupid sexy smirk of his gracing his scrumdidlyumpcious lips, his amber eyes boring into mine with a certain intensity that made me feel like having a god damn orgasm on the spot.

Hmm…that's a new one. And a mouthful.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, raising my head up high and rolling my shoulders back so I could at least walk to my desk with pride before the jabbing I knew was going to come actually started.

Unfortunately, before I managed to make it to my seat, some god damn snot-nosed, good-for-nothing asshole guy decided to slide his bag directly in the path of my feet and I tripped, falling flat on my face.

There was a burst of laughter, and I was sure I felt a draft by my legs.

I was about to get up in embarrassment, but the echo of the door opening in the room made my head turn in its direction to see who decided to enter in my moment of glory.

…or maybe it's just the fact that I can't manage to multitask and get up while looking at the door at the same time…

Either way, my history teacher, Mrs. Goldfarb who I like to call Mrs. Goldfart—behind her back of course—stood stock-still, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock at the scene before her.

You see, during my moment of utter humiliation and obvious pissyness from tripping, Syaoran had so kindly gotten up from his seat and extended his hand out to me to help me up.

Unluckily, I had been trying to get up at the same time when the door had opened and halted my movements, leaving my upper body propped up and Syaoran's hand looking like he was about to grope my chest.

Plus the fact that my skirt, which was already super short and reminded me of a Playboy magazine—don't know _why_ it does, but anyways—where the student needs "help" with her homework and ends up fucking the super-hot teacher's brains out—which I wouldn't know from _looking at the magazine_ or some _silly_ thing like that—happened to be up and flashing the entire universe my brand-new sexy lingerie panties that I happened to by at Victoria's Secret and says "I Like it Fast" **(picture on profile)**.

Nope, not an awkward situation at all.

There was an awkward cough in the background, but otherwise there was silence in the classroom.

After what seemed like ages, Mrs. Goldfart's face turned a nasty shade of red, blue, and purple mixed together, eyes bulging out of her sockets and steam coming from her ears.

"MISS KINOMOTO!" she boomed, her voice sounding more like a tractor hitting a cow in the open fields of Ohio**(1)**—no offense to cow lovers…or people who love tractors and live in Ohio—than the high, squeaky bubble gum tone that should have come out of her mouth in accordance to her appearance.

Syaoran's face seemed to burn a bright shade of pink when he realized the position we were in (honestly, the boy acts like a space cadet sometimes…I think his new nickname shall be Mr. Space Cadet—I know, _very_ original—short for PMS, just changing the order up a bit…) and quickly got up.

Only at that moment, some other idiotic kid decided to move into his seat which made Syaoran bump into him and stumble to the ground, taking me right back down with him.

Yesterday, I hadn't been so aware of it, so I couldn't really remember the feeling of my body over his, but at this moment, I honestly thought every fiber of my being was lit on fire.

His sculpted, muscular chest was pressed against my side, his face a mere inches away from my own.

His heated breath mixed with mine, allowing me to breathe in his delicious scent and I felt my eyes droop just a fraction, my mind clouding up.

I was surprised to see that his once amber eyes had turned into a dark, molten color, his gaze lingering on my eyes before they darted down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

The rest of the world seemed to have stopped. The only people alive were the two of us, only neither made a move or sound, fearing that whatever this wonderful feeling it was would stop if we did.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO AND SYAORAN LI, GET INTO THE PRINCAPL'S OFFICE NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

I blinked once in astonishment as the real world came crashing down on me, noises buzzing back into my hearing range, which now that I thought about it turned out to be whispers of gossip and some snickering here and there besides for the heavy panting of Mrs. Goldfart.

Syaoran, who also seemed to snap out of his trance, immediately retracted his body from mine and stood up quickly, and surprisingly ungracefully, while his cheeks burned bright with embarrassment.

I slowly got up from the floor, the front of my previously white, crisp shirt now a wrinkled article of clothing that almost matched my hair color.

Honestly, they should have a janitor clean in here once in a while.

Not knowing what to say, Syaoran quickly picking up his things and walking out of the classroom as fast as he could without causing more laughter to break out.

I picked up my own bag and started out the door, but as I passed our very flustered history teacher, I decided to mutter under my breath, 'Never thought you were a lesbian,' **(2)** before calmly walking out of the room.

As I closed the door, I could hear the teacher burst into tears and I smirked slightly in satisfaction. **(3)**

An arm appeared behind me and I yelped in surprise as I was yanked back into a closet.

I was met with the furious glare of Syaoran as his arms shot out on either side of me, his palms pressed flat against the wooden wall, and successfully rendering me trapped like a damn damsel-in-distress.

"Are you psychotic?! Did you seriously have to just sit there with everyone watching? There's no way I'm getting stuck in more detention with you!" Syaoran practically yelled.

I wondered how thick these walls were…

"Calm down Captain Dork Face, its fine." I met his glare with a calm gaze, a smirk slowly forming on my face. "We'll just stay in here until schools over, and then sneak out after everyone is gone so we won't get detention. I'll think of an excuse incase they ask." My eyes narrowed when I continued. "And excuse me, but I don't think I was the only one just sitting there doing nothing."

Syaoran's face was still tinted a light hue of pink, but his guilty look and sudden shuffle of his feet gave away his embarrassment.

Suddenly the muscles in his arms tensed, his palms contracting together until they formed tight fists, and Syaoran's gaze hardened into complete concentration and determination.

"You know…" he started, his tongue licking his darting out to wipe his lips as if they had suddenly gone dry, "we just…seem to keep getting into these types of situations…"

His voice dropped at the end of the sentence until his words faded and suddenly I found his mouth on mine.

Up until this point in life, I am sorry to say I had never made out with a boy in a janitor's closet with my back pressed against the wall and all sense gone from my mind.

But if we're going there, I might as well just tell you I had never kissed anyone aside from my family, nor had I ever gotten locked in a closet with a hot foreign exchange student.

But hey, there's a first time for everything.

Everything around me seemed to explode at the sudden need to feel every inch of the boy in front of me.

I met his kiss with just as much intensity, if not more, and at the moment I didn't seem to care about my lack of experience in the kissing department, well along with boys.

My hands wove themselves into his soft, tresses of chocolate hair and gripped tightly as his body crashed into mine, his own hands roughly raking up and down my body.

A soft moan escaped from me as his tongue dove deep into the caverns of my mouth.

We battled for dominance, neither willing to admit defeat. It seemed so trivial that even now, when two strangers to one-another were having a hot, steamy make-out session while hiding in a dingy closet, were almost being ruled by their stubbornness as well as never-ending pleasure.

When we both went to gasp for air, both of our breaths were labored and heavy.

A few short laughs escaped Syaoran's mouth as he laced one of his hands through my hair, the other resting on my hip and drawing patterns on my newly exposed milky white skin.

"Well, wasn't that interesting…" he murmured. All I could manage was a shaky breath and slow nod of my head. His hand slid into my shirt and up to my waist as he once again pressed my back against the stone cold wall, his face dipping low to mine, his lips almost brushing against mine. "…but we may need to work on your kissing skills."

"Shut up, asshole."

And his lips were yet again plastered to mine.

* * *

**A/N-**Wow…it's been a looooong time. Yeah, so this chapter was kinda f-ed up in the beginning but hey, I was bored :D and on lots of sugar and hot chocolate :3

(1) Okay, so I don't actually know anything about Ohio (which is sad cuzz I live in the US), tractors, and especially cows. So no offense to any cow lovers, tractor fanatics, or Ohio-ians.

(2) No offense to any lesbian or gay person. Because seriously, you're amazing. I love you. Even if I don't know you. :O

(3) Yeah, so Sakura may seem a bit bitchy at first, but she's my character and I gatta say, I love the OOC-ness with her. So I think she's ganna be stayin this way :D but it'll be mixed in with some of her OC from the series…

Well, i honestly had **no** idea where this chapter was ganna take me, and I was kinda making it up as I went along (which explains the randomness), but I think it actually gave me a baseline for the rest of the story :D Also, next chapter will have a number of very amazing references to the Twilight series, which is super fantastically amazing because...well, it's Twilight. :] so all you Twilight fans will be very, very happy. ;]

Schools ganna still be as hectic as ever cuzz we have like a million finals before graduation, so I'm not exactly sure when my next update will be.

Anyways, review!!!! No, seriously. They're like a drug. I need them. So click that purplish-blueish button and REVIEW!

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	5. The After Effect

**A/N**: So I managed to get an update in kinda fast :D …for me at least :O woohoo! ^O^ enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_Can't change the winds you say_

_Won't matter anyway_

_Can't reach that far_

_Cause it's impossible_

_Can't rise above this place_

_Won't change enough so I pray_

_Breaking down the walls to the impossible_

_-Impossible, Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter 5: The After-Effect**

"Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists.

When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves.

We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost.

That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence."

-Edmond de Goncourt & Jules de Goncourt

* * *

After safely making our way out of the building, and making sure to re-arrange our clothes, without being caught, Syaoran walked me home, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and said he would see me at school tomorrow.

That's all fine and dandy for him. Me? Not so much.

Not only did he leave me a flustered mess, but my body and mind were working in ways I never wanted them to.

I sighed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls throughout the empty house.

It was _not_ supposed to happen this way.

Because when a girl starts to like a guy, there has to be **some** interaction between them before they get anywhere.

Syaoran and I? We basically threw a couple of punches at each other before our tongues wound up in each other's mouths.

But hey, not everyone can be as reserved as Edward and Bella—I mean they didn't even have sex until the _fourth_ book! That has **got** to say something.

But even after I furiously tried to convince myself that this was different than falling in love with an a hundred year old vampire, I couldn't help but scold myself that this was very unlike me. Actually, that's an understatement. I mean if you took the nerdiest kid in the entire country and looked up the records of his sex life, his would probably be better than mine. Exactly.

I was known at Tomoeda High for being the outcast—the nobody, the outside, hell I was even less popular than Jacob Black is to Team Edward fans. That means no sex life for the pariah.

So the fact that some hot foreign exchange student was actually giving me the time of day was kind of a shocker for me. And if other people found out about our little steamy session? Well, let's not go there—it might give you scars.

But it was true—if anyone found out about this, I would be in serious shit, besides for the fact that my dad would _murder_ me. No, seriously. Like you would find me laying on my bed in the morning with a knife plunged in my heart. Oooh. Cold. Ouch.

I shuddered at the thought of my father finding out. That would be **bad**. Except it's not pronounced 'bad' like 'band aide.' Almost like you're saying 'back' like Dark Vador. …Or was it Darth…I can't remember…

I threw my head back, which obviously hit my headboard and caused me to curse myself for my clumsiness, and sighed exasperatedly once again.

My attention was drawn away from my obviously pitiful life issues that consisted of whether or not I should have a relationship with a boy to the vibrating cell phone on my nightstand.

Looking at the caller ID—which is seriously useful because those guys who keep calling saying my car insurance is about to expire when I don't even OWN a car is seriously getting annoying—I saw who it was and immediately I felt like an idiot.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled into the phone after answering.

"Sakura!" a soft, melodic voice answered in just as loud of an octave as my own.

I felt like slamming my head against the headboard again but refrained from doing so. Because that would just be stupid.

I couldn't believe I hadn't called Tomoyo yet about this. If anyone would know what to do, it would be her.

Tomoyo Daidouji is my long-time best friend/cousin/clothing designer/abusive comrade in the business of Cupid—we liked to pair people up with possible mates to be in a relationship with and I'm not going to lie, we usually get it right.

Tomoyo's mother is the sister of my father, and Tomoyo and I became best friends the instant we saw each other. Seriously. We saw each other and three-point-two seconds later, we were talking like we'd known each other for forever.

Recently she had been in Paris with her mother, a famous clothing designer, for a fashion show. Tomoyo was planning on taking over the company sooner and later, so lately she has been learning all the ropes of the 'real world.' AKA: outside of Tomoeda.

"Tomoyo, I need your help," I whined into the phone.

"It's a boy," she said, her tone dead serious to the point where even if it hadn't been a boy, I probably would've believed her.

Tomoyo stayed my friend throughout elementary, middle, and now high school even though if she wanted to be popular, she could be.

"There's this new kid at school," I started, but before I could get any further she interrupted me.

"A _new_ kid? Are you sure about that Sakura? Maybe you've just never seen him before."

Like I've told you, we just don't get new kids. **Ever**.

"Tomoyo," I said in a deadpanned voice, "you do realize there are only about three-hundred-sixty kids that actually go to Tomoeda High, right? I'm pretty sure I know all the kids there. Besides, it's kind of hard to miss someone like this."

"Ugly or Hunky?"

Tomoyo and I created the term 'Ugly or Hunky' in third grade when we became tired of girls calling all the guys hot. Even after that wore off, they decided that adding another 't' at the end would somehow make it cooler. Guess what people; it doesn't make a freaking difference!

"Definitely Hunky. Like foreign exchange Hunky," I said desperately."

By now I had gotten up off my bed and walked to my closet, as if the thought of Syaoran made me feel like dressing differently for school just because he would be there.

"Oooh, foreign exchange? Where from?"

"Hong Kong, I think."

"You think?"

"I was otherwise occupied. Whether it was his smile or body, I can't exactly tell you."

Tomoyo giggled.

"Sounds like _someone's_ in love."

"I don't even know if I _like_ him yet, Moyo," I said using my long-term nickname for her. "Don't jump the gun."

"I don't own a gun Kura."

"You would if you could."

"**Actually**, Eriol already does so why would I need another?"

I scowled at her intelligence—she had outsmarted me once again.

"That's true," I sighed into the phone.

Eriol Hirgazawa was Tomoyo's boyfriend/soul mate since the time of the creation of earth. AKA: they met at a coffee shop while he was on his way to work and they instantly fell in love and we were expecting a proposal pretty soon.

In case you didn't catch that little note before, Eriol was on his way to work. Which means I should probably tell you means he is also six years older than Tomoyo, making him twenty-three. They had been dating for a year now, but if you looked up the term "soul mate" in the dictionary, right there would be Tomoyo's and Eriol's photograph.

Whether or not it would be explicit or not is for you to tell along with their very active sex life.

"But seriously Tomoyo," I continued, "I mean it's one-o' clock in the morning and I can't even fall asleep because I can't stop thinking about him.

"You know what Dr. Seuss says Sakura," she said knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

"What does he say?"

I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"'When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

"Exactly," she said cheerfully.

"I'm not in love Tomoyo! And if there was a phrase of 'falling in like', I doubt I would be that either."

She sighed.

"Looks like you're already at stage one."

"Oh yeah? What's stage one?" I asked almost threateningly, daring her to say the 'D' word.

"Denial."

I growled. Oh, I could just see that smirk I knew would be on her face.

"You can't deny what isn't there Tomoyo."

"Who was right about Rika and Mr. Tereda?"

I groaned loudly, not believing she was bringing this up now.

"Who was right?" she repeated.

"You," I muttered, rolling my eyes in the process.

Rika Sasaki was one of our best friends who we grew up with. Entering high school, she fell in love with our Japanese teacher, Mr. Yoshiyuki Tereda, and two years later they eloped to the United States to "discover a new world" and "explore."

I mean come on; we're not freaking Christopher Columbus here.

I made a bet with Tomoyo that the two would never last, but of course she was right.

"And who was right about Kaho and Touya?"

My older brother Touya, who was seven years older than me, met the newest replacement teacher of Mr. Tereda—Kaho Mizuki. My brother and I had never had a close relationship, but when he onetime met Ms. Mizuki accidentally, I would come home every day to a million new questions, such as what perfume she was wearing, what she wore, how her hair looked, etc.

Finally I yelled at him telling him I didn't go around smelling my teachers just for the hell of it, and the fact that he thought I did was slightly disturbing.

He had flushed a dark shade of red and never asked again.

Remembering that made a sharp pain of guilt and regret pass through my stomach.

It had probably been the fact that I was jealous he was only talking to me and asking me about my day for once just to get information about his sick love fantasy rather than because he loves his sister, but I deffinitly didn't handle the situation well.

He had ended up turning to Tomoyo for information who, being the love-obsessed-freak she is, gladly gave him what he wanted. In the end, him and Kaho got married without telling anyone when I entered my first year of high school. They moved to Tokyo, Japan once he graduated college and supposedly he was part of a group that was building the world's first computer with 24/7 wireless connection that involved no installing anything. You just open it and, WALLA! You have internet access. Don't ask me what the point is.

Kaho was able to get a better paying job at an elite private school as a history teacher.

Honestly, I was happy for my brother. But I hadn't heard from him in three years, and I think the last time I had ever spoken to him was probably when I yelled at him about smelling my teachers.

When I didn't answer Tomoyo's question, I could sense her immediate guilt at what she knew was a sore subject.

"The point is, it's okay to fall in love, or even just like somebody," she said lightly.

I sighed.

"You know what, I'm kind of tired Moyo. I think I'm ganna go to bed."

She sighed along with me, sensing my sudden need to get off the phone being from bringing up my brother.

"Okay Sakura. I'll call you tomorrow before my flight takes off."

"You're coming back tomorrow?" Was it really that soon already?

"Yeah, my flight should be in around noon and I'll just come straight to school from there."

I shut my closet doors, suddenly losing interest in the need to pick out clothes for tomorrow and only wanting to take a steaming-hot shower and get into bed.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow," I said.

"G'night."

"Night."

I hung up the phone feeling heavier and more confused than before I picked it up.

With a jolt of realization, I realized that Syaoran Li coming here was about to turn my life upside-down.

* * *

**A/N:** okkie, so last chapter set up basically most of the story except for ooooooone itty-bitty thing: I don't know which direction this story is taking…I have three different ideas, each leading to super-deliciously happy endings with kids and all the works. Now all I have to do is choose. If u really wanna know the three choices, these are them:

Friends with benefits—which will obviously then turn into love but has a more playful edge to it.

Falling in love—the make-out session basically just being the starting point of a relationship.

Jealousy—I'll somehow incorporate Eriol or a new guy into this story (or both) and it'll cause problems between S/S.

I'm thinking more of a combo between #1 and #3, but I dunno :O any thoughts??? Or new ideas???

So what did you think???

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	6. Let's Get Baby Makin'

**A/N**: FINALLY I posted! :( sorry it's late! But schools over, I finally graduated middle school, I started camp as a JC for cute, itsy-bitsy little 2 and 3 year olds, and im off to high school soon. So hopefully chapters will be coming more frequently now :) im also starting a new story called _Fairy Tales Are So Over-Rated_ which the first chapter should hopefully be up and posted y next weekend. :P This chapter is officially dedicated to my favorite reviewer, MikoKagome1113. Seriously, she left me a review for every chapter and even gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. So yes, we shall all worship her godliness. :O And just because I love her so much right now, I am combining two chapters into one. :) So now instead of this chapter being 2,500-3,000 words, it shall be 5,000-6,000 words. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, _17 Again_, _Angels and Demons, Hollywood, _or any other things mentioned in this chapter like that. :)

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Chapter Rating**: T/M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual behavior, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_You played me, betrayed me _

_Your love was nothing but a game _

_Portrayed a role _

_You took control, I _

_I couldn't help but fall _

_So deep _

_But now I see things clear_

_-It's Alright, It's Ok, Ashley Tisdale_

**Chapter 6: Baby Makin'**

I love you—those three words have my life in them.

-Anonymous

**Warning: This chapter is where things start to get a bit lemony, so beware!!!  
You have been warned.

* * *

**

Or should I say _already_ turned my life upside down.

Oh yes.

Here I was, a teenager with a _life_ I might add, on a Friday night in Syaoran Li's house babysitting his little sister with him.

Now, why was I babysitting his little sister with him?

That's what I would like to know.

I sighed in frustration again and Syaoran threw me a dirty look while I muttered a few obscenities under my breath.

**Flashback (and a very long one, so be prepared!):**

_Tomoyo had been back in town for a few weeks and I was surprised at how well she had taken to my new 'friendship' with Syaoran._

_When I hung out with her, and occasionally Eriol along with us, Syaoran would usually tag along or vice-versa. There was never any competition really nor were there complications. It was like that was exactly what it was supposed to be—the four of us as friends._

_On the other hand, Tomoyo was getting on my nerves a bit. She seemed to take the whole Syaoran-thing, or whatever you want to call it, very seriously._

_In fact, she went so far as to starting a wedding folder for me and him. But hey, she's Tomoyo. Whatchya ganna do?_

_Tomoyo had called earlier that morning and insisted we go to the movies tonight and I grudgingly agreed though I had no desire to go out._

_Yeah, yeah, what teenager doesn't want to go out on a Friday night?_

_Well, sneaking around twenty-four-seven with a super hot foreign exchange student from Hong Kong—yes, I finally got the courage to ask him where he was from (not until __**after**__ he laughed at me for a good ten minutes that I still didn't know)—really takes a lot of energy especially when you're spending most of that sneaking around time to include yourselves in some very hot and heavy make-out sessions._

_Tomoyo had _also_ taken it upon herself to choose the movie we were seeing—of course she chose the five o'clock showing of _17 Again_ which she hadn't seen yet._

_Zac Efron. _Wonderful.

_When the clock finally rolled around to four-thirty I sighed and got my lazy ass off the couch to get dressed._

_I opened my closet and huffed, not really believing I was such a push over. I raked my hands through my clothing before giving up and deciding to wear whatever I wanted. If Tomoyo didn't like it, well…okay, that's just a scary thought. Let's reword that._

_If Tomoyo asked me to change, I'd just tell her either I'm going in the outfit I want or I don't go at all. And there was no way in hell she would be caught dead walking into a theater alone. It's just not Tomoyo-ish._

_Throwing on a pair of white shorts and a short sleeved pink hoodie, I quickly grabbed my bag and slipped on my navy flip-flops and shoved a gold headband on my head—for Tomoyo's benefit of course (in case she decided to rip my head off at my outfit choice). __**(A/N: Pictures on profile!)**_

_I heard a beep outside and managed to find my way out the door without tripping over the doormat in my haste._

_And there Tomoyo was waiting in her car—which was of course a silver Porsche Carrera GT __**(A/N: Picture on profile!)**__and was looking at herself in her rearview mirror._

_I opened the passenger door with a sigh and stepped in._

_Tomoyo turned to me and brightly asked, "You ready?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm._

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

"_You know Kura, one of these days you're going to get permanent frown lines on that face of yours."_

"_And that's your concern why exactly?" I asked, raising my eyebrow._

_She looked at me like I had two heads. "When you're modeling for D__aidouji & Co.__ of course. I mean we could always airbrush the pictures I guess, but I much rather prefer the natural look. I mean take the Jonas Brothers for example_.**(****1)**_They probably have loads of acne like most teenage boys, but look at their faces on the magazines. Flawless! It's just creepy!"_

_And she thought _I_ had issues._

_We were about half-way to the theater when her phone rang, 30H!3's _Don't Trust Me_ blasting through the car._

_I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just smiled impishly and answered her phone._

"_Hello?"_

_I rolled my eyes as she started talking animatedly, waving her hands for emphasis even though the person couldn't see her._

_The person on the other end seemed to be a girl as well, a girl who was also talking very enthusiastically and going on and on about some ball this rich guy was holding at his house._

_When a few cars had to swerve onto the shoulder of the road and an old lady had to jump out of the way, abandoning her walker in the middle of the street, all because Tomoyo was paying more attention to her phone than where she was going, I decided to step in._

"_Tomoyo, maybe you should pay more attention to the road than your lesbian lover. You almost ran over a cat," I said gently, but she could tell I was making fun of her._

_She glared at me but made a quick goodbye and shut her phone._

"_Unless Eriol is a woman," she started, "I'm pretty sure I'm not lesbian."_

_I rolled my eyes but I had a smile on my face._

"_Just drive."_

_The light had turned green ten seconds before and there were a number of cars honking their horns._

_We got to the movies at ten-to-five so we quickly got out of the car and it was then that I finally saw what Tomoyo was wearing._

_Of course it was over the top. She had on a curvy white dress that stopped a little above her knees and had a black line over the top connecting to the two black straps. She topped the dress off with gold wedges that looked like they killed but she seemed to have no problem with them. __**(A/N: Pictures in profile!)**_

_I sighed quietly to myself—I hated how she always looked like a runway model and I just looked like…well…me._

_I honestly couldn't even believe Syaoran was spending time on me at all._

_We practically ran up to the cashier—heels or no heels—and bought our tickets, plus refreshments, and made our way into the theater._

_The movie had been out for a while so the theater wasn't packed. We grabbed two seats smack in the middle with a very nice view of Zac Efron._

_So what, I can _pretend_ to hate him, can't I?_

_The lights dimmed and the previews started._

_There was a preview showing about _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_I whipped around to glare at whoever was disturbing me but my cheeks immediately reddened when I saw who it was._

_And for those of you who are rolling your eyes, no, it is not Syaoran._

_It was a little girl with soft brown hair in pigtails. She had a plain yellow summer dress on and black ballet slippers. She looked like she was Chinese and had her thumb in her mouth._

_I looked at her confused but turned back to the movie._

_When I looked towards the screen, I saw a man sitting about 3.5 inches from me. So what was my natural reaction?_

_I screamed. And rather loud too._

_The people in the theater threw me dirty looks and I smiled sheepishly before glaring heatedly at the person who scared me shitless._

_Of course it was Syaoran. He had that stupid smirk plastered on his face, his dark eyelashes contrasting against his face from the light of the movie-screen in a way that made me very happy I was sitting down._

_I knew my cheeks were colored red from embarrassment but I tried to pass it off as anger that he scared me._

"_Hey Kura," he whispered in my ear, his warm, sweet breath washing over my face and making my eyes roll back into my head slightly—this time not purposely like I usually did._

"_H-Hey," I replied shakily._

_He laughed softly before turning to the movie screen. I noticed the little girl had taken the empty seat next to him and only then did I see the striking resemblance between the two._

_Of course. I knew he had a little sister. He'd mentioned her before. I was such an _idiot_ sometimes._

"_So why are you watching a movie with Zac Efron in it?" he whispered, leaning his body more towards me and raising both eyebrows._

_I looked pointedly at Tomoyo whose eyes were glued to the screen and hadn't even taken notice to anything that happened around her._

_Syaoran seemed to understand and snickered._

"_And what pray-tell are you doing at a Zac Efron movie?" I asked, fighting the smirk that was dying to break through on my face._

_His cheeks flushed a bright red and traveled all the way up to his ears. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat before mumbling something under his breath, catching only the words, "went shopping", "sister", and "freaking _High School Musical_ fanatic."_

"_Syao-kun," his little sister, whose name I'm pretty sure was Feimei, "that's not true!" The pout on her face was adorable and I couldn't help but realize that these two siblings were more alike than they let on. Let's just say if Syaoran ever had a long-los twin he never knew about, Feimei would be it. "I wanted to see _Angles and Demons_ but you said you really wanted to see _17 Again_!"_

_I had to cover my mouth tightly with both hands to stop the giggles from pouring out of my mouth._

_At this point, only three things were registering in my brain._

_Syaoran Li. High School Musical. Zac Efron._

"_W-What?!" Syaoran spluttered. "That's such a lie! You're seven years old, why would you want to see _Angles and Demons_? You wanted to see this movie!" But unfortunately, when Syaoran was in the spotlight he was a terrible actor—meaning you could totally see through his lie._

"_Uh-huh, sure Syaoran," I whisper-mocked him._

_He pouted, identical to how Feimei had before, and crossed his arms across his chest._

_There was a collected gasp from the crowd in the theater as Zac Efron came out shirtless on screen. Feimei looked bored, Syaoran was peeking out of the corner of his eye, Tomoyo looked like she was about to have an orgasm, and me? I was imagining some very inappropriate things about Syaoran._

"_Syaoran, can we please go?" Feimei asked._

_Syaoran grunted without really acknowledging her and continued to stare at the screen._

_I pinched his arm and he yelped._

"_OW!" he whispered loudly, rubbing his arm where I can proudly say I think a bruise was already starting to form. "What the bloody hell as that for?"_

"_Harry Potter now, are we?" I teased. "Honestly, Daniel Radcliffe and Zac Efron. I never took you for that kind of guy," I said grinning and completely enjoying the reactions I was getting from him. "Especially considering what we—"_

_He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth._

"_Don't even start," he whispered, his eyes in slits while glaring at me as if to send me to the pits of hell._

_I grinned nonetheless and he seem satisfied that I would keep quiet so he let go._

_From that point on, the movie finally got some attention as the four of us watched._

_Well, three. I was ogling Mr. Bi-Sexual__**(**__**2)**__next to me and was imagining what it would be like if it was only us two in the theater._

_Syaoran looked at me out of the corner of his eye and grinned when he realized I was staring at him._

_I tried very hard not to blush at being caught and instead sunk a bit lower in my seat._

_I stared intently at the screen while I slowly brought my hand up to rest on his knee. I could feel him tense immediately at the contact and smirked._

_Well this should be fun._

_I started with gentle strokes, merely casual brushes up and down his leg. When he started to shift in his seat, I went further up each time, the rubbing becoming more pronounced. When I was almost at the top of his thigh, his hand shot out like lightning to catch mine._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he whispered into my ear, his tone clearly amused yet strained._

_I didn't look at him when I answered. "Just exploring."_

_I could almost see that playful smile of his showing._

"_I'm pretty sure this isn't exactly new territory for you."_

"_Well, it's always good to know my way around."_

"_You know if you continue, I won't let you stop."_

_All playfulness was gone._

"_Oh, I'm sure you won't."_

_He released my wrist and I could feel the heat of his ocher eyes on me, like they were burning my skin only without the pain, waiting for me to make my move._

_I slowly started tracing patterns on his jeans, which had become very tight at the top, and my hand finally rested on the big bulge in the middle. I wrapped my hand around whatever I could and squeezed._

_Obviously he wasn't expecting that last part because he gasped, quite loudly at that, and bucked his hips into my hand._

_Of course at that moment the lights slowly faded in._

_I grabbed my hand back so I wouldn't get caught, especially with his little sister there, and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw people getting up to leave._

_Had the movie really gone by so quickly?_

_I got up out of my seat and stretched, not able to hide the smirk on my face when Syaoran himself got up and had to hold his jacket in front of him because of his little sister._

_Tomoyo was crying of course, being the emotional person she is, and was going on and on about the movie._

_Finally, she switched subjects._

"_So Syaoran, where are you going after this?"_

_He looked at her before glaring down at his sister's head softly._

"_I have to babysit my little sister."_

_You could tell that even though he acted annoyed at this, he loved his sister and honestly didn't mind spending time like this with her. The two of them were holding hands, Syaoran's big, warm hand covering her own small hand. The big brother and the little sister. I almost felt like they were taken right out of a Hollywood movie._

"_Oh, you guys could come with us if you want," she offered._

_I looked at her in surprise._

"_And where exactly would that be?" I asked slightly annoyed that she planned on staying out even longer. It was already a little past seven-thirty and I was tired—I guess that sneaking around took more of a toll on me than I though._

"_I was thinking an amusement park or something," she said happily._

_I groaned loudly._

"_Tomoyo, you can't honestly believe that—"_

_But I was cut off my her loud shriek followed by a string of R-rated profanities that shall not be named in this fanfiction._

"_What happened?" I asked in an alarmed voice._

"_MY CAR ISN'T HERE! IT WAS STOLEN!"_

_I looked up in shock to see that we had stopped and yes, in fact, her car was missing._

_My mouth dropped open._

"_Is that even possible in Tomoeda?" I asked. "The last crime committed here was when eight-year-old Billy from down the street stole gum from Mrs. Dubosky. And they only kept him in jail overnight because his parents wanted to scare the crap out of him so he wouldn't do it again!"_

_But sure enough, her car was missing. And she was freaking out._

"_Oh my god, oh my god, OH. MY. GOD! Okay, okay, don't panic Tomoyo," she chanted to herself._

_She quickly took out her cell and made a call, to the police I assume._

_She started giving the person information and it was about ten minutes before she hung up._

_Syaoran and Feimei were standing off to the side looking at Tomoyo strangly._

"_What?" she snapped, clearly pissed her baby had been stolen._

"_Well, it's just, don't car thefts happen a lot? I mean, they'll find it and get it back to you," Syaoran said._

"_Did you NOT just here Sakura tell the story about Billy?!?" she nearly screeched. "UGH! MEN!"_

_She stomped off and was on the phone again in seconds, this time with someone else._

_Syaoran was backing away slightly, as if he were afraid she was some mad-woman about to attack him with her purse. Which he wasn't far off from really, and would end up leaving him very bruised._

"_Want to come back to my place?" he asked slowly, his eyes never leaving Tomoyo._

_I nodded my head in agreement and the three of us slowly started backing away._

_Feimei seemed to think this was a game and was having fun trying to escape from the big, bad tigress._

_Syaoran and I on the other hand were waiting for her to strike._

_We finally made it far enough away that we couldn't hear Tomoyo in hysterics anymore and we all sighed in relief._

"_I thought she was going to kill me," he said._

"_Kill you? I thought she was going to eat you _alive_," I exclaimed. "And then spit you back up and eat you again!"_

_He stared at me._

"_Now that's just creepy."_

_I rolled my eyes at him._

"_You know," he said, "if you keep rolling those eyes of yours, they're going to get stuck like that. And we wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face."_

_I could tell he was teasing me, but I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach when he said I had a 'pretty face.'_

"_Hey, maybe I can become a teacher and use my 'pretty face' to date underage, horny teenage boys."_

"_Teachers get horrible pay."_

"_I'll teach at a rich and elite boarding school."_

"_Really? What would you do if they started cutting salaries?"_

"_I'd blackmail other teachers to get them to quit or get them fired of course."_

"_What if you became blind and couldn't see the board or students let alone where you are?"_

"_I can still hear."_

"_You're deaf."_

"_I'll make you do it for me."_

"_I'm away filming a movie in Hawaii with Megan Fox that's NC-17 and we have no outside connection."_

_I stopped walking and raised my eyebrow at him._

_He shrugged. "What? She's hot!"_

_I giggled but rolled my eyes—again—nonetheless._

_Ten minutes later we reached his house._

_I had been there before, but the monstrosity of it never ceased to amaze me and left me star struck each time._

"_You know, for someone with such a big house, you should really have a bigger family," I said while staring in amazement at the large structure in front of me._

_We walked through the front gate and went past all the security guards around the estate who nodded slightly at us in acknowledgment._

_When we finally got inside, walked up five hundred-eighty three stairs (I counted), the three of us were in Syaoran's room._

**End of Flashback**

So here I was on his couch exchanging glares with him because not only was I baby-sitting with him, but he and his sister were in a heated debate.

It was simple really—he wanted to go swimming. She wanted to do art.

After finally loosing it, Syaoran had stood up and they were up in each other's faces, each with their hands on their hips, faces in full pout-mode—which I would definitely be teasing him about later—and both leaning slightly forward to make the other intimidated.

Finally I stood up.

"Why don't we all go swimming and you can draw outside?" I asked Feimei softly, squatting down on my knees and tucking a lock of her soft hair that had fallen loose from her pigtail when she was trying to attack Syaoran with an imaginary sledgehammer.

She grinned brightly and nodded enthusiastically, skipping out of Syaoran's room singing.

Well—in Staple's words—that was easy.

Syaoran glared at me a bit for taking her side but I pushed him onto his bed and greedily attacked his lips, his own curving into a smile while responding with just as much enthusiasm.

"You know it's really cute what you just did," he murmured as his lips started trailing down my neck and skimming across my collarbone.

I was breathing heavily at this point, eyes closed and trying not to pass out from the overwhelming sensations I was feeling.

"What did I do?" I asked breathlessly.

"You acted just like my sisters and mom do. You're actually really good with kids," he whispered, his teeth lightly grazing my ear and earning a loud moan from me.

I could feel his grin against my skin as his nose skimmed my cheek and back down the path they traveled.

His hands started roaming my body, his fingers holding and massaging each part they touched—my legs, my hips, my arms.

When his hands grazed the outside of my breasts I cried out in wanton attention.

"You're such a tease," I muttered frustrated.

"Says the girl who was about to give me a hand job in a movie theater," he laughed.

I was about to make a smart comeback—or as smart as mine get anyways—before his hands decided to come in full contact with my breasts.

"You know, no matter how many times we do this, it just gets better and better," I gasped out, his lips now attacking mine with reckless abandon.

"Good, 'cause I don't intend to stop," he growled out.

I shrieked in laughter when he rolled us over so he was on top and I was on the bottom.

His hands caught the edge of my shirt and started tugging it upwards, each tug revealing a new sliver of bare skin. And every inch of new skin that came to his attention he started to lightly shower with butterfly kisses before slightly suckling on the skin causing me to moan and arch up into his mouth.

When my shirt was up and over my head I heard him groan loudly. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes to see his expression almost tortured.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"You're seriously going to kill me," he muttered under his breath. Then louder he added, "The short uniform skirts are bad enough, but freaking-effing_ lingerie?!"_

Oops. I had forgotten I was wearing something along those lines. I hadn't done the laundry in weeks and was down to my last couple of pairs of bras and underwear which left me with few options. The one I happened to choose was black lace underwear, the edges slightly frilly, and a hot pink bow in the center where it dipped low and the back hugging my butt firmly and leaving little to one's imagination. The bra matched the underwear, the clasp hidden in the pink satin both in the center of my chest, and the bra stopping just above my nipples.

My breathing accelerated, as if I wasn't panting already, as Syaoran gently grabbed each breast with one hand, his mouth leaning down.

Before I knew it, his mouth was sucking on my nipple over the fabric of my bra. I cried out in pleasure, my hands roughly grasping fistfuls of his brown locks as he full-out attacked my breasts, giving each one the proper amount of care and attention.

"Syaoran," I moaned.

He moved his tongue from my now fully erect nipples to the valley of my breasts where it proceeded to slide down slowly on an invisible trail. When he reached my belly button, his tongue quickly darted in and out, tasting the saltiness of the sweat off my skin.

His trail led him to my pubic bone, his tongue dipping every now and then into the band of my panties. His touches and ministrations were sending shivers raking through my body, leaving me completely unaware of my surroundings.

So when Syaoran froze in place just as he was about to take off my bra, I froze too relying on his sense of hearing.

It was only then that I was able to hear the last of someone's footsteps before they stopped in front of Syaoran's door and knocked.

"Syao, are you in there?"

Feimei.

The two of us quickly jumped out of the bed, Syaoran running for the door just in time to block it before she could even try to open it.

"Be out in a sec," he called loudly through the door.

I heard a muffled "Okay," before I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"That was a close call," he muttered.

My heart hadn't stopped pounding from the intensity of the situation with Feimei, and it didn't help that it had already been beating quite fast from my…occupation time with Syaoran.

"I need a bathingsuit by the way," I said.

Syaoran nodded as if he had already thought about this.

"You'll borrow one of my older sister's," he said, already in his swim shorts and halfway out the door.

"Umm…I'm kind of still in my…you know…and can't really walk down the hall you know."

"Feimei's room is three floors down, so she won't see us and no one else is here today—they have off."

I still wasn't sure. Honestly, how would you like to run down the hall of the guy you're sexually involved with clad in scanty black lingerie and hair looking like you just had sex? Exactly.

But when he stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned slightly to me, holding his hand out for me to take, all thoughts against going flew out of my mind.

I walked towards him, my eyes consentrating on his eyes and his own staring back into mine as I let my hand slide into his.

It was like magic.

Except there were no fireworks. There were no objects appearing out of thin air. There wasn't even those so-called 'sparks' everyone says they feel when they know he's the 'right one.' How the world slows down and you feel like you're flying in the clouds.

No, mine was different.

Instead, it felt as if everything was right—like I was a puzzle piece and he fit perfectly with me. Instead of the world slowing down, it sped up, like there wasn't enough time left in a life-span to spend with him. And instead of flying in the clouds, my feet stayed firmly on the ground next to him. And all was right.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually did it! I finished the chapter! Finally I got over my writer's block :P it sucks, trust me.

1) No offense to any JB lovers. It just so happens that I hate the three of them and they look like girls! :D …or maybe it's just that they have the same initials as Jacob Black…or maybe it's both!

Yeah, I guess I just don't like people with the initials JB ;)

2) No offense to people who are bi-sexual or anything. Because honestly, I love them. Seriously. They are just so much less touchy than regular people! :O

**Click the button and drop a review!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/****  
**


	7. Sparkly Vampires

**A/N**: I managed to get another update in without going missing for like four months :) anyways, here is the new chapter of magicalness (fairies and all) I have created :P the quote I used for this chapter is one of my favorite quotes by William Shakespeare :3 _Twilight _fans, _Bite Me_! fans, and _10TIHAY_ fans will totally appreciate this chapter :D

Also, I've figured out a schedule for 1800GFF and COH: starting this Monday, I'll update COH and the next week on Monday I'll update 1800GFF and then the next week on Monday will be COH and so on and so forth. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Rating**: M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos & content, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_Don't be so sentimental no this love is accidental_

_So give it up this was never meant to be more than a memory for you_

_-Break Your Little Heart, All Time Low_

**Chapter 7: Sparkly Vampires**

"I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well."

-William Shakespeare

* * *

The sexual tension between Syaoran and I had been bad enough during our little private pool party, but this was just downright painful.

If I thought that Syaoran in a low-waist bathing suit all wet and muscular was torture, well then this must be a small piece of heaven in hell.

Only half an hour earlier, Syaoran had put Feimei to bed. As soon as the sound of her door closing echoed throughout the now vacant halls, spare Syaoran and I, he had me in his room before I could even say "sexy."

His kisses had started out not quite gentle, but not exactly ferocious either. But now, they were frantic and needing, each more scorching than the next.

And now, finally, Syaoran Li was straddling me naked.

_Oh yeah, be jealous bitches._

In our entire 'relationship'—or whatever you wanted to call it—neither of us had ever seen the other naked; maybe undergarments and such, but never naked.

His eyes were smoldering, the fire in his eyes seeming to travel through my body down to my abdomen, setting every nerve ending of mine on fire.

He knew I was staring at _it_. In fact, I think his ego was milking this for all it was worth. But honestly, he was _huge_! Way bigger than average, but not the size of those super fake ones you see in bad pornos.

"I showed you mine, now you show me yours," he joked with a playful smirk on his lips.

I hesitated.

It wasn't because I was embarrassed of showing my willies to a male—or this male in particular. No, I had come to the conclusion already that I was head over heels in love with him.

I hesitated because once I went past this point, I knew there was no turning back. If we had sex, I'd want a real relationship with him, one that would involve going public and not sneaking behind the nearest fast-food restaurant or gas station for a 'quickie' because we don't want anybody to see us.

He sense my hesitation and, rather than asking me about it, I could he jumped to conclusion, his smile deflating and rejection flashed through his eyes.

He started to get off me and my mind was racing. I had to make a decision—_fast_.

**A. **Yes (followed by a nice fucking session.)

**B.** No (before I slap his face and storm out of there.)

**C.** Maybe (and then getting myself into a _very_ awkward conversation.)

**D.** To get to the other side (I figured Edward would appreciate that one.)

Ugh! How did Bella and AJ know what to do in a matter of seconds? …Oh right, Edward was Bella's soul mate and AJ didn't have a choice when it came to Ryan…damn.

I bit my lip and decided to circle answer **E**: none of the above.

My hands shot out like lightning to grab his waist and halt all further movements unless they brought him closer to me. I could plainly see his confusion.

God, aren't these roles supposed to be _reversed_: the innocent girl wanting to take it to the next level in their relationship and the totally charismatic, thoughtful guy undecided because he doesn't want to hurt her? You know, the good ol' fashioned way?

Only three problems: one, there was nothing old fashioned about Syaoran and I in any area whatsoever. Two, I'm not exactly what you can call 'innocent.' And third, Syaoran, the "charismatic" and "thoughtful" guy? Unless there's a side of him that I've never seen—which is quite possible—there is nothing even remotely close to those two attributes in Syaoran.

"I…I'm just…confused?" I said uncertainly. More like buying time to try and figure things out without totally ruining everything.

"Funny," he said with an embarrassed laugh, "I could say the same."

I swallowed loudly.

_Okay Sakura, this is it: here's your chance. Don't screw this up by rambling on and on or by getting all hysterical without having an adult conversation that includes the both of you. Stay calm, cool, and collected._

I opened my mouth expecting an incident completely the opposite of what I just told myself in my head to happen, but nothing came out.

There was a long, awkward pause before he raised an eyebrow.

"No need to come at me all at once, seriously, I'll be here all night."

I scowled at him.

"You try and come up with something clever to say that won't mess things up about why on earth I didn't want to get naked in front of the hottest guy in school then," I mockingly said, my voice holding aggravation and exasperation.

Now it was his turn to be silent, his ears an alarming red.

"That's what I thought," I scoffed.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that he was still naked and I was in my bra and underwear before the situation really came down on both of us.

We muttered mortified apologies and Syaoran threw on a pair of jeans without even bothering with boxers and I threw on his t-shirt, which came down to my thighs and was so comfy and smelled so deliciously like him that I wanted to just rip the drawers out of his dresser and take them home with me, drawers and all.

He sat on the end of his expensive—and probably million-dollar—bed and on his fluffy white comforter—probably also million-dollar—while I sat on the other end, our faces trying to look everywhere but at each other.

"Can you at least…try to explain it to me?" he asked timidly.

My face shot up like I had been electrocuted. His face held such vulnerability and apprehension that I felt like wrapping my arms around him and never letting go. He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked and was waiting for the second blow. I had never seen him like this—his usual mask of cockiness (no pun intended given the current situation) and nonchalance was gone, replaced by the real Syaoran. The one that I said didn't really exist.

Pssh, Sakura, you're such an idiot. Of course he had a sensitive side. It's not like you go for any hot guy before actually getting to know them._ No, just Syaoran._

I searched for the words to say to him—ones that wouldn't get me even deeper into a mess that I didn't have to be in—and sighed when I came up with nothing.

"It's not that I…don't want to…you know," I said suggestively, my voice suddenly coming out stronger than I had realized, "it's just…what exactly are we?"

I looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh…humans?" he said ludicrously, his voice completely giving away his avoidance of the subject.

I gave him a pointed look.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face, his body suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

"I don't know what to call us," he said. "There really isn't anything…_conventional_ about us, but I…want there to be?" he said, his statement coming out more like a question—a question directed towards me.

_Way to be the male in this relationship, Syaoran. Leave all the decisions up to the girl. _What?_ I'm not a feminist, I don't care who makes all the decisions! I'm not like Kat and Patrick! Gosh!_

"I want there to be too, but…ugh, I can't believe the two of us are actually having this kind of serious discussion right now," I said disbelievingly, my hand covering my eyes in disbelief, a humorless laugh bubbling out of my mouth.

He sighed. "I guess there's only one thing left we can do then," he said in resignation.

I sighed with him and grimaced.

"Seriously?"

He grinned at me.

I grumbled and stood up.

"Fine, but if Cupid isn't in, we're leaving and we'll just solve our own problems, got it Captain Brainiac?"

He placed his hands on my hips and pressed his body close to me before planting a slow, gentle kiss on my lips. God did I love him.

When he pulled away, his smile turned into a smirk.

"How about we put some pants on you first though?" he teased, his eyes sparkling.

_Dammit, I always knew my Edward was out there somewhere. Stupid, sparkling vampires._

What? Syaoran is so hot enough to be one! …Except he's really tan…and he needs to breathe…and when he bites my neck so he can laugh when I fret over covering it up, I don't exactly turn into a vampire mistress.

I playfully slapped his shoulders before giving him a show of putting on my shorts, putting some extra wiggling in there.

"You can keep the shirt though," he said grinning. "I like it better on you than me."

I blushed and giggled a bit before starting a search for my flip-flops.

He grabbed a shirt from his drawer and started to walk into the bathroom—to do god knows what—before grabbing the doorpost and turning around slightly.

"Oh, and I like it how it is now, so don't put your bra back on."

I gaped at him and he winked before shutting the door.

"_Men_," I muttered.

Well, at least he didn't have boxers on under his jeans.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooooo????? How was? I know, not as long as the others…anyways, I could really use the criticism, nice-ities, or whatever else you have to say so please, please, _please_:

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	8. Stupid Cupid

**A/N**: Wow, I just really **suck** at updates don't I? :) This chapter will sort of be a filler I guess, kind of fill people in on what exactly is going on between Syaoran and Sakura at this point.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS.

**Summary**: High School: Raging hormones, preppy sluts, asshole jocks, and, of course, falling in love. Sakura Kinomoto was always the outsider. The 'nobody.' But maybe the new foreign exchange student at Tomoeda High can change that.

**Category: **Card Captor Sakura

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** AU/AT

**Character Type:** Major OOC

**Rating**: M (PG-13) for alcohol, language, sexual innuendos & content, and drugs.

**Pairings**: S x S, E x T, M x R

* * *

**A Chain of Hearts**

_So I got my boots on_

_Got the right amount of leather  
_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_-If I Had You, Adam Lambert_

**Chapter 8: Stupid Cupid**

"So the breaking dawn of my love begins."

-Deepest Desire by Shy Girl

* * *

"Syaoran, I'm pretty sure this isn't some formal dinner party."

Syaoran completely ignored me as he acted like some punk-ass teenage boy going to meet their girlfriend's father who just so happened to be a police chief and own several guns.

As if he couldn't look any more like a six-year old, Syaoran shushed me as he sat down in the chair next to me.

The kitchen table had a clean, white tablecloth on it with two candlesticks lit, three cups of wine (not the cheap kind, mind you), and for some odd reason a rose.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm in love with a madman.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Syaoran, why did you put out a third glass of wine?" I asked impatiently.

Honestly, I mean I do some pretty weird stuff but this was just something that got people institutionalized.

Syaoran and I had decided to consult cupid after our…'predicament' earlier. In other words, we were going to a freaking magic eight ball for sex and relationship advice. As you can tell, we aren't the sharpest crayons in the oh-so colorful box.

The black Magic Eight Ball was on the table across from us, just staring—taunting. _Tempting_.

So naturally I gave up trying to beat it at a staring contest and grabbed it.

"We should ask it a question," I whispered to Syaoran. He nodded seriously as he looked at it.

Syaoran and I had somehow managed to make it out of his bedroom (not before having another make-out session of course) with him going commando and my boobs jiggling and bouncing with every move because he _insisted_ I not wear a bra.

Syaoran seemed to be trying to say something but nothing was really making its way out of that talented mouth of his. I rolled my eyes and decided to take charge.

"Cupid, are you in?" I shook the Magic Eight Ball, waiting for its robotic voice to sound back.

'_The answer is yes.'_

I swear Syaoran looked like a mix of a deer caught in headlights and a little kid coming down on Christmas day to a tree with tons of presents underneath.

"What should we ask it next?" Syaoran whispered.

I thought for a second while biting my lip nervously. "Um, maybe if we are going on the right track in our relationship?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded vigorously and with a determined look on his face, he shook the ball asking our question.

'_Ask again later.'_

He glared at it. "But I need the answer now." He shook it again.

'_Please come back later.'_

"But we have to discuss this now!"

'_Please try again.'_

"Come on Magic Eight Ball, I've never failed you before!"

'_Cannot predict now, ask again later.'_

Syaoran cried out in frustration and I couldn't help myself; I burst out into laughter, my fingers clutching the sides of my stomach as I tried to control the tears of laughter gathering at the corners of my eyes.

Syaoran pouted at me. "It's not fair! Magic Eight Ball was always there for me back in eighth grade."

Well that just sent me into a whole new round of giggles. So many different sayings and names to tease him with, which one first?

He finally sighed and put the Magic Eight Ball down. "Fine, we'll sit and talk about it like adults on the couch," he said childishly. I grinned at him.

I took his hand after wiping away my tears, pulling him up out of his chair with me and into his den.

The den we were in was only one of the dens out of the eighteen in his house. It was complete with a white, shaggy carpet, a glass floor-to-ceiling window, a sick stereo system with an entire bookcase of CDs, a forty-two inch plasma screen TV, an insane collection of DVDs, games, and videos, a PS3, XBOX, guitar hero set-up, Wii, and about a million other things. Basically, an entertainment system that everyone in the world dreamed of owning. Add all those things together and you have a very jealous and distracted Sakura from the conversation needing to take place.

However when Syaoran sat down on the black leather couch he pulled me down onto his lap so I was laying in between his legs with my back against his chest. My attention was instantly directed towards him and I waited for him to begin the conversation.

He laced his fingers with mine and slightly raised our hands, turning them this way and that in the light as if examining them.

"What was your first impression of me?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken aback at his question, most certainly not expecting that one.

"Um," I struggled for an answer, my mind not thinking in that direction at all. He waited patiently, his thumb caressing the joint between my thumb and index finger.

"I don't know, shock I guess," I said at last. There was silence following my answer and I realized he wanted me to elaborate.

"Well, Tomoeda doesn't really get new kids. In fact, the last new kid we had was seventeen years ago, way before I was even in school." I could feel him nod his head so I continued. "Not only were you new but you were hot, I won't deny that. I think the first thing I noticed about you actually was your hair and eyes." I chuckled remembering how I'd called them 'piercing' and 'unruly.'

He laughed softly with me. "That's when you said 'what the fuck' out loud and I thought you were some crazy girl escaped from an asylum." I nodded and even snorted a bit much to my embarrassment as I laughed but, if he heard it he didn't say anything, he just tightened his arm around me.

There was a beat of silence before he prodded. "Continue please," he asked softly.

I was kind of intrigued by this new side of Syaoran, the quiet, soft, sensible Syaoran. One who was affectionate and liked cuddling. I liked it just as much as his loud, rambunctious, and playful side.

"We got off on the wrong foot that was for sure. Between the snide comments, pranks, and us getting into provocative situations that ended in suggestive positions and you seeing my new underwear, I think I…" I stopped for a second to think about what all that really did do to me. I thought for a second before I smile slowly made its way onto my face. "I think I was able to see the side of you that everyone saw—the popular, good looking, perfect teenage boy—just so that I could actually dig deeper and find the real you. And I swear if you tell me I'm turning into a helpless romantic, I **will** shoot you."

He laughed loudly this time, his voice resounding around the room.

"I can kind of relate," he said.

I turned my face towards him surprised. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. I laid my head back against his chest waiting for him to continue.

"I wasn't exactly thrilled to move here," he started. "I had a good life back in Hong Kong. You know, popular, captain of the soccer team, amazing friends, hot girlfriend—no offense of course—and, I know it seems like it shouldn't matter, but it did help that I was rich."

"So what happened?" I asked curiously, bringing our still-intertwined hands down to my stomach and placing my hand over his.

"My mom happened," he said bitterly. "She wasn't exactly thrilled with my grades and accused me of caring more about my social life than my education, which I'm not saying isn't true, but it was still a slap in the face nonetheless." I stayed silent, practically begging him to continue.

"We fought." He sighed and chuckled darkly. "We fought for hours every day, doors slamming, shouting matches, me not coming home and staying at a friend's just to be away from there. But I couldn't do anything so I got shipped her to this big empty house with Feimei."

I didn't want to interrupt his story but I couldn't contain my curiosity. "Why did your mom send Feimei with you?"

He thought for a moment. "Well as you can tell Feimei's a bit mature for her age, despite the fact that she's just seven years old. I think my mom wanted to give me some sense of responsibility while I was here and she knows I would do anything for Feimei so Feimei is essentially spying on me for my mom."

I nodded satisfied.

"Then I got to school," he continued. "I kind of feel bad now for the glares I was giving the poor old office lady who gave me my schedule and such. Then when I was by my locker I heard someone running. When I turned around you can only imagine the shock I felt. There was this beautiful, frayed girl (I blushed when he said beautiful) standing there. Well, you can imagine my shock when all that came out of her mouth was 'what the fuck.'

I snickered and tried to muffle my giggles by pressing my face against his chest.

"Weeks of torturous pranks and hair-pulling went by, me coming home bruised and once in a while a bite mark I was able to show Feimei." He paused and I looked up at him. He looked like he was thinking of something before he smiled down at me. "And I regret none of it."

For the first time in my life I felt completely safe and secure. Syaoran's held me protectively in his arms, his fingers ghosting over the small amount of skin showing between my pants and his t-shirt. I felt complete and I never wanted the feeling to go away.

* * *

**A/N:** Awwww, look how lonely that little button is down there! It's saying, **"CLICK ME! CLICK ME!"** So if you didn't get what you wanted for Christmas, here's your chance to be good and convince Santa to drop you a late-Christmas present (what you REALLY wanted, not just a pair of socks or a gift card because you know it's not what you were hoping for) and please, please, please:

**REVIEW!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


End file.
